Welcome Home Robert!
by LilNate03
Summary: Stu and Didi's son, Robert Pickles is coming home from his US Army deployment as he will surprise his parents and his bestfriend/lover, Jessica(Jerry)Carmichael.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome home Robert Pickles!**_

 _a/N: Robert_ Pickles played by Mario Casas is back from the U.S Army deployment in Afghanistan and returning to Reptar City to surprise his parents and his best friend/lover, Jessica (Jerry) Carmichael.

BTW, This has nothing to do with RGU:2 or any of my story just yet.

 **6:24 a.m in the morning...**

Danny Pickles laying down sleeping on his bed as he was sleeping underneath his covers. Danny Pickles is the youngest son and youngest child of all of his siblings. Danny is a 6′ 5" and weight 267lbs. Danny has short curly light brunette/dark blonde hair with blue-grey eyes. Danny plays hockey for the Reptar High Hokey Team along wit playing football for the team. Danny is very attractive to most of the girls in school especially when the cheerleaders watch Danny's football and hockey practice after school as most of the time he be shirtless and showing off his eight pack abs and biceps.

Danny's cell phone started ringing which Danny was not in the mood to answers the phone. Danny put his hand on his night stand as he was trying to reach for his phone so he can answer it. Danny finally grabs his phone as he press the talk button to answer.

 _" He-Hello?"_ says Danny with his sleepy talk voice.

 _" Hey bro! It's me Robert."_ said his brother, Robert.

 _" Bro, why the hell are you fucking calling me this time in the morning?"_ Danny questions his big brother.

 _" Don't you have school today?"_ Robert questioned him.

 _" No, Schools out for the summer."_ Danny answers.

 _" Aw, I didn't know that but, hey just to let you know that I'll be home later on tonight for my deployment for the Army."_ Robert revealed to his brother, Danny which Danny was in shock and was happy at the same time.

 _" You are? I thought you say you be home for Christmas for your deployment?"_ Danny questions his brother.

 _" Plans change I'll at least have rest of the summer off then, go back to the army in Vermont on August 10th."_ Robert answers.

 _" So, when you come back for good?"_ asked Danny.

 _" Hopefully on Christmas if not then, January."_ Robert says. _" Don't tell mom & dad and especially do not tell Jessica that I'm coming home tonight. Only tell Tommy, Dil, Ashley, Starr, Zack, Jesse, Chuckie and the others. I want this to be a surprise especially for Jessica. I got something really special for her." _

_" You got a gift for Jerry-Jessica whatever he-she name is?"_ Danny asks his brother, Robert.

 _" A special gift for a lifetime...I'm going to ask Jessica(Jerry)Carmichael to marry me."_ Robert revealed his plan for his brother, Danny. _" I'm going to need you and the others to help me out to make this a special night for Jessica."_

 _" Sure bro, I'm always willing to help."_ Danny said.

 _" I'll text you what you guys need to do and Danny...please follow the instructions."_ Robert beg his brother.

 _" Okay cool...Now what's a instructions?"_ Danny was totally confused as he is acting dumb.

 _" Never mind, just read the text I'm giving to you and follow it. I'll text Dil, Tommy, Ashley, Starr the same thing I'm giving to you."_ Robert said.

 _" Cool! I'll see ya!"_ Danny said as he got off the phone with his brother and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **11:16 a.m in the morning...**

Peter Albany woke up out of the bed as he have Ashley Pickles in the be with him since they had affair last night. Peter was so stressed out with the break up and betrayal of his girlfriend, Kimi Finester cheated on him with his best friend, Zack Whrenburg. Peter was about to surprise Kimi with red roses that night but he look into Kimi's window at her house and see Kimi making out with Zack. That really hurt Peter really bad as he felt a betrayal. Peter got so pissed off as he standing outside in the rain. Peter throw the red roses onto the ground as he stomp on it and walks away.

How Peter meet up with Ashley? Well...Peter went to a night club as he sit down at the bar drinking glasses of sparkling water back to back which Peter told the bartender to keep it coming. Ashley Pickles came walking toward Peter at the bar area while looking beautiful and sexy.

Ashley is the oldest daughter of Stu and Didi and the second oldest child. Ashley is very slim but curvy in the waist. Ashley has dark Burnette hair with purple highlight with blue-grey eyes. Ashley wore a dark purple dress with a black leather jacket and a pair of black high heels on.

Ashley sat beside Peter as she was drunk a little. Ashley ask the bartender to give her a glass of tequila which the male bartender nods his head and went to pour a glass of tequila and gave it to her.

" Thank You!" Ashley thanks the bartender as she took a sip of her tequila. Ashley turn her head as she stare at Peter and notice that he is alone and not with Kimi by his side. "So, This is awkward to see you here in the night club and by the bar area."

" Why you think that?" Peter questioned her.

" Well...For one thing you hate night club." Ashley answers Peter's questions.

" Yeah you're right about that." Peter answers as he take another sip of his sparkling water.

" Why are you here? Are you suppose to be with Kimi by now?" Ashley asks him as she took another sip of her tequila.

" Not anymore...I watch my girlfriend cheats on me with Zack Whrenburg." Peter answers as he was very angry about the situation with Zack and Kimi.

" What? Zack Whrenburg? My sister Starr's ex?" Ashley questioned.

" Yep. And Kimi just threw that all away. Our relationship doesn't mean anything to her." Peter cried into tears as he was heartbroken. " I love Kimi so much. Why did she do this to me?"

Ashley rest her head on Peter's shoulder while comfort him, " I know it's hard to deal with the break-ups with Kimi. Trust me I've been through all of that before."

" I don't know if I can get over with Kimi." Peter says to Ashley.

" Yes you can and I'll be the one to help you." Ashely says as she stand up and held her hand out. " Let's dance. Please! Just one dance?"

Peter laughed as he nods his head, " Okay,fine! Only one dance." Peter tells Ashley.

Peter grabs her hand while he follow her from behind as they made it to the middle of the dance floor. A bunch of multi colors was flashing around, the music was so loud as the DJ was playing "I'm in Love with a Monster" by Fifth Harmony. Ashley and Peter was grooving to the music, laughing and having a great time. Eventually, Ashley and Peter look eye to eye as they touch each other lips with a romantic kiss.

Peter raise up from his bed as he was wearing only his black pajamas pants. Peter walk over toward his black android phone as he got a text message from Starr.

 _Starr: Hey Pete! This is Starr, listen my big brother, Robert is coming home from the Army. He will be tonight so, I need you're help to decorate the lights at the Rosewood park for tonight. Robert is about to proposal to Jessica tonight. This is gonna be the night to remember! Btw, if you see my sister, Ashley tell her to give me a call._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome Home Robert Pickles!**_

 _A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank You guys for liking my story. I know you guys are excited to see Robert Pickles to come home to see Jessica Jerry Carmichael and cannot wait to see the proposal that we are waiting for. By the way Robert Pickles is portrayed by Nick Jonas which he looks a lot like Nick Jonas by the looks and etc._

 _This story I want to support the people who were killed in Orlando if you guys have heard of it. There were 49 people who were killed in massacre early Sunday at a gay club in Orlando. Everyone please pray for those families who lost their love ones and hope for the best of them._

 _Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Peace, Love, and Joy!_

 **3:10 p.m in the afternoon...**

Jessica Carmichael is chilling with her lesbian friend, Shelby Hogg, her best friend, Josh Green who is as known as gay. Shelby Hogg has long blonde hair with blue eyes as she wears black glasses. Shelby is very slim looking like a model; Shelby wears a black & white strip dress with black leggings and a pair of black high heels on.

Josh Green has short black hair with green contacts. Josh is very tall but skinny looking. Josh wears a black tank top with white leggings and a pair of black boots with a white scarf around his neck and white purse bag.

Jessica Carmichael was wearing a yellow long sleeves short top that shows her body skin with a short yellow body suit that you can wear for swimming but showing too much thighs and ass; and a pair of yellow and green high heels as she looks a lot like a Beyoncé with her long blonde curly hair with bright make-up.

Jessica was chilling with her friends as they was sitting down at "The Old Spaghetti Factory" as they was chatting and talking while eating their Spaghetti.

" Girl, It's been so long we haven't have the time to hang out." said Shelby as she took a sip of glass of Sprite.

" I know right." Jessica flip her hair as she was fixing her hair. " I been so busy doing cover shoot for magazine and I just didn't have the time to spend time for myself." Jessica said.

" We understand boo, we know it's hard to be busy." said Josh. " I must say bitch you are slaying with that hairstyle and your outfit is gorgeous!"

" I know right." Jessica swing her hair as she was showing out and was laughing with her friends. " But, yeah I just been busy, I really miss my babe, Robert."

" He still in Afghanistan?" Shelby questioned her friend which Jessica nods her head.

" I don't know when he is ever coming back from Afghanistan." Jessica told her friends as she took a sip of her Coca-Cola.

" #1: I must say your boyfriend, Robert is so hot![laughed] along with Jessica and Shelby. He can be the Nick Jonas which he looks a lot like Nick Jonas. #2: Honey, you have done it all! You been through a lot over the years with your family, love life, and your sexuality. You went to a man and now to a woman and you have a successful career with a hot guy on the side. That's a blessing." Josh Green says.

" You thought a lot of gay people how to be true for themselves especially for the straight people. You are the star and deserves something more. So, how about tonight you go out with me and Josh to a gay club?" asked Shelby.

" That's sound all great but, I needs to be their for my kids, I'm a single mother of two kids and I have my hands full for right now." said Jessica. " You guys do you and text me about how much fun you guys are having and I cannot wait to hear it."

Jessica got a text from Danny Pickles which it is Robert's little brother.

 _Danny: "Jessica, please meet me at Sandy Beach 8:00 sharp tonight, there's something I want to show you."_

" What?" Jessica questioned as she was totally confused.

" What is it?" Shelby asked her Jessica.

" It's Robert's little brother, Danny. He text me that he wants me to meet him at Sandy Beach at 8:00 sharp tonight, he wants to show me something." Jessica read the text message. " What does that mean?"

" I don't know gurl, I hope he an't flirting with you." Josh said as he was looking awkward.

" God no, I believe it's something important, I'm going up there tonight to see what he wants, but, if it's something that not very important, I will hurt him." Jessica demanded.

To Be Continued...


End file.
